scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
The Good Cat
ChannelFiveRockz's movie-spoof of The Good Dinosaur. Cast * Arlo - Oliver (Oliver and Company) * Spot - Louie (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) * Poppa Henry - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) * Momma Ida - Duchess (The Aristocats) * Libby - Marie (The Aristocats) * Buck - Toulouse and Berlioz (The Aristocats) * Butch - Alex (Madagascar) * Nash and Ramsey - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) and Gia (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) * Thunderclap - Scar (The Lion King) * Coldfront - Nuka (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) * Downpour - Zira (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) * Snake - Kaa (The Jungle Book) * Forrest Woodbush - Rufus (Kim Possible) * Bubbha - Janja (The Lion Guard) * Lurleane, Pervis, and Earl - Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed (The Lion King) * Frosbite and Windgust - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) and Makucha (The Lion Guard) * Spot's Family - Roger and Anita Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians), Boy with winter coat, scarf and gloves (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story), and Cecilia Nuthatch (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) Scenes #The Good Cat part 1 - Millions Of Years Later/The Little Kittens #The Good Cat part 2 - Oliver Is Scared of Chickens/Thomas O'Malley and Duchess Earned Their Mark #The Good Cat part 3 - Toulouse, Marie and Berlioz Earns their Marks/Oliver is Trying to Earn His Mark #The Good Cat part 4 - Getting Through Your Fear #The Good Cat part 5 - Oliver's New Job/The Storm #The Good Cat part 6 - Oliver Chases Louie/Oliver Gets Washed Away #The Good Cat part 7 - Oliver Is lost #The Good Cat part 8 - Oliver Is Hungry #The Good Cat part 9 - Louie Saves Oliver/Rufus #The Good Cat part 10 - Louie and Oliver Having Fun/Oliver Misses His Father #The Good Cat part 11 - The Dusty Storm/Meet Scar #The Good Cat part 12 - Meet Alex, Gia, and Tigger #The Good Cat part 13 - Meet Janja and the Hyenas #The Good Cat part 14 - Campfire Story #The Good Cat part 15 - Almost Home/Louie Sees Another Human #The Good Cat part 16 - Scar and the Feline Villains Are Back/Oliver and Thomas O'Malley #The Good Cat part 17 - Oliver Vs. Feline Villains/Oliver Saves Louie #The Good Cat part 18 - Louie's New Family #The Good Cat part 19 - Oliver Came Home/Oliver Earned His Mark #The Good Cat part 20 - End Credits Movie used *The Good Dinosaur Clip used *Oliver and Company *We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story *The Aristocats *Madagascar *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *The Tigger Movie *Piglet's Big Movie *Winnie the Pooh *The Lion King *The Lion King II: Simba's Pride *The Lion King 1/12 *The Jungle Book *The Jungle Book 2 *Kim Possible *Kim Possible: A Sitch in Time *Kim Possible: So the Drama *The Lion Guard *101 Dalmatians *101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure Trailer/Transcript *The Good Cat Trailer/Transcript Gallery Oliver.jpg|Oliver as Arlo Louie (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story).jpg|Louie as Spot Thomas O'Malley.png|Thomas O'Malley as Poppa Henry Aristocats-disneyscreencaps.com-3087.jpg|Duchess as Momma Ida Marie.jpg|Marie as Libby Toulouse.png|Toulouse Berlioz.png|and Berlioz as Buck Alex the lion 4.png|Alex as Butch Tigger is telling the narrator he's the only one.jpg|Tigger as Nash Gia.jpeg|Gia as Ramsey Scar (TLK).jpg|Scar as Thunderclap Nuka.jpg|Nuka as Coldfront Zira.png|Zira as Downpour Kaa.jpg|Kaa as Snake Rufus (Kim Possible).png|Rufus as Forrest Woodbush Janja-Hyena.png|Janja as Bubbha Shenzi,_Banzai_and_Ed.jpg|Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed as Lurleane, Pervis, and Earl Shere Khan.png|Shere Khan as Frosbite Makucha the Leopard.png|Makucha as Windgust Roger and Anita.jpg|Roger and Anita Cecilia Nuthatch.jpg|and Cecilia Nuthatch as Spot's Family Category:ChannelFiveRockz Category:The Good Dinosaur Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs